


The Christmas Party

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Christmas Fluff and Smut. Sam being gorgeous and loving but also super sexy.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Christmas Party

“Hey baby….what time do you wanna leave for the Christmas party. I was thinki-“ Sam stopped as he entered the bedroom you shared in the bunker. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You OK?” He asked, his voice ringing with concern as he made his way over to the bed where you were lying in the dark.

“Yeah…I’m fine. I just have a bit of a headache.” You said, trying to be a trooper. It was rare for Sam to go to a party at all and you knew it wasn’t his usual way of choice to spend an evening. Still, he’d seemed so excited to go.

“You want me to tell Dean to make an excuse for us? We don’t have to go. You can just rest?” He said, smiling at you gently as he reached out and ran his hand comfortingly up and down your arm.

“No….” You said, desperate not to cancel. “I know you were really looking forward to it!”

He shrugged. “Only because we haven’t been to a party ‘together’ before. I just…wanted to show you off. Maybe drink a little eggnog…sneak a kiss under the mistletoe…” He got into bed, nestling in behind you like the ‘Big Spoon’. “…it’s really not a big deal. Just a bunch of hunters. We’ll see the one’s we want to see soon enough.”

He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you gently on the patch of skin behind your ear, nuzzling his head into your shoulder. You shuffled back into him, feeling better already, just to be close to him like this. How did he always make everything better? You felt warm and safe and comforted every time he held you like this.

“But…I really want to go!” You said, hearing how whiny you sounded. It wasn’t fair. You’d been looking forward to tonight for that very reason. You’d never been to a party with Sam as his girlfriend before. Come to think of it, you hadn’t really been to that many parties with Sam at all. You didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

“It’s a headache?” He asked, kissing you softly on the back of the head, as if trying to kiss you better.

“Mmm hmm.” You said, running your thumb over the skin of his forearm where it lay across you. “Which sucks. I really wanted to go tonight.” Your voice came out sadder than you’d wanted it to. You were just disappointed, you had been looking forward to it for weeks.

“Well….y’know….” He said, his voice low and quiet as he spoke into your ear. “…what they say is a really good cure for a headache?”

“Advil?” You said. You’d already taken two about an hour ago and they hadn’t worked.

“No…apparently a really good way to get rid of a headache is an orgasm.”

“What?!”

“Seriously. It’s a medical fact. Something about endorphins and dopamine.” He kissed you by your ear again, but this kiss was slower. And longer. “I get that you might not want to try but…if you really want to go…and if I can help….”

As much as your head was aching and you felt like there were a hundred rubber bands stretched tight around your skull, you couldn’t deny that as Sam ran his big sexy hand slowly down your side, gently trailing it over the curves of your chest, waist and hip that it sounded very tempting to try his method for curing you.

“But…I’m so not sexy right now….” You said, hearing the husky tone in your voice that you hadn’t even intended.

“Baby….” He said, his voice soft but low, like velvet against your ear. “…you are always sexy.”

You were only wearing an old T shirt of his that you’d found lying on the chair in the corner. It had smelt of him and you’d put it on because you found his scent comforting. His fingers found the hem and snuck under it, his hands running in warm strokes over the skin of your side.

You found yourself pushing back against him without meaning too, feeling the way his hands on you were making you feel both comforted and adored. And also….also like you wanted more. More of him touching you. You could feel with each slow roll against him, each push of your ass against his body, pulled in tight to form a flush curve that encased you within it, that he was starting to get hard. You moved your arm to reach behind you and stroked his hardness. God, you loved his cock. Loved everything about it. It’s size, the softness of the skin of it, how magnificently hard it got…it was perfect. He was perfect.

“It’s OK, baby. You don’t have to do anything. I’m making you feel better right now….”

“But I like it…” You said through the smile that had formed unbidden on your lips, running your hand over his hardness through his sweats, loving how it felt.

“Trust me, it likes you too…” He whispered. His hands reached up, cupping one of your breasts under the t shirt. First he ran his palm over it, then he gently massaged it, his hands holding the perfect tension in them, not too hard so as to be rough right now when you felt so delicate but hard enough to be felt…all the way down deep in your core. His fingers played with your nipple, rolling it with care between his finger and his thumb as his lips kissed your neck. Open mouthed kisses, just where he knew drove you crazy, that little tract of skin that was so sensitive. You felt his lips and his tongue and as he moved his hand to turn his attention to the other breast, just as his fingers found the nipple there and with just the right of pressure, squeezed and rolled, you felt him nibble gently against your neck. You let out a moan as your back instinctively arched against him. You heard the gratified noise he made, a sigh with the slightest moan in it. He loved making you feel good, you knew that. When you’d first gotten together, he had loved finding out all the things that made you moan, that made you wet, and now he loved being able to do both those things. Loved turning you on. Loved making you come. Loved making you lose control.

You slipped your hand under the waistband of his sweat pants, loving the hard heft of his cock in your hand as you ran it up and down the length of him as he snaked his hand lower. And lower. His agile fingers finding their way between your legs and teasingly stroking over your clit. You couldn’t help but let out a moan. He was nothing if not exceptionally good with his hands. Well, his mouth too. And his…well, just all of him.

You could hear his breathing get deeper as you stroked his cock and he moved his fingers to match the speed you set. He ran his fingers over your clit and down, stroking teasingly against your entrance. You heard the noise of satisfaction, a deep rumble in his chest against your back, as he felt how wet you were.

“Mmmmm….you’re so nice and wet…..”

“Wonder how that happened….” You breathed out, “It’s almost like my boyfriend’s just incredibly sexy….”

“Is he now?”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Was all you could manage in response as you bit your lip, between him kissing your neck and the way his fingers were playing, teasing against you, stroking you through the slick, spreading it around as they ran over your clit and down again…it was hard to focus on banter right now.

“Well….my girlfriend’s incredibly sexy you know…so I can relate…she’s very beautiful…and her body…oh man…and her pussy…it’s so beautiful…and when it gets all wet for me….if I just touch her right…she makes this sound….this sexy sound that’s so hot….” He pushed two fingers inside of you, not exactly slowly but somehow still with care. He knew your body, knew what you liked…fuck, he’d managed to turn it into an art form. You cried out as his long fingers stroked against the inside of you. “…yeah…that sound…gets me so, so hard….can you tell…?”

You could feel his dick twitch in your hand and the precum dribbling from him. “Mmm hmm.” You said nodding.

“I can’t help it. She drives me crazy.” He whispered, rolling his hips against your hand. Dragging his fingers in and out as the heel of his hand rhythmically worked against your clit.

You let go of his cock and pushed the waistband of his sweatpants down, pushing yourself back against him. You heard the slightest note of amusement in his voice. “Oh, OK…you want to…”

“Yes!” You said, “Please, Sam.”

“Oh, baby…you don’t have to beg….but…mmmmm……you know I love it when you do…”

He moved his hand, pulling it up, slowly, making sure to run his fingers tantalisingly over your clit as he did and you turned your head slightly to watch as he licked them clean making a deep moan of contentment as he did. Then he used it to remove his sweat pants as you watched, watched how his thick cock sprang free, slapping with heft across his stomach. You really wanted it in your mouth. Later, you thought. Definitely later. Then he pulled the t shirt off you before he slotted back in behind your back; close, so close - and used his hand to gently lift your leg enough to let him push himself through your wet wanting folds.

He kissed you gently on your neck. “You sure?” He whispered. You loved how he did that. You loved how he always, even when he was being sexy as hell, always checked to see. Always made sure. You nodded and squeezed his thigh gently. 

“I’m sure, baby.” You said. You hadn’t even finished saying the words before he was lining himself up and pushing, in one sure, steady movement. Your hips rolled back to meet him and you moaned as you felt him filling you up. Even after all these times it still always felt….it just always felt incredible.

He groaned too. Loudly. He’d told you before that he’d never felt anything like it. How much he loved your pussy. Loved it.

He bottomed out. Staying there for a moment, just letting you adjust to him. He was big. Perfectly, gorgeously big. He loved that you needed a second. And Sam being Sam he would always give you whatever you needed.

One of his hands stroked against your clit, his fingers tracing up and down and in tantalising small circles too. His other arm, the one nearest the mattress, shifted to fit under your neck and held you as it came down around your chest, pulling you to him as he continued to kiss and nibble your neck and talk in that low, sexy voice of his into your ear as he started to move.

“You feel so good. You always feel so good.” He said, letting out a low groan of pleasure. “So warm and tight. And so wet…so fucking perfect and wet for me.”

As he pushed, finding the perfect rolling rhythm as he filled you up, his fingers continued to trace the circles and the arm around you played with your nipple, stroking and gently pinching. The kisses against your neck got harder as the wet open mouthed kisses were interspersed with him sucking against your pulse point and occasionally biting there, just hard enough to make you clench around him.

“Every time…every time…I think nothing could ever feel this good and every time it feels better. I think you were made just for me…just made for me to fuck you like this.” He said, his voice starting to sound strained and broken.

“Shit…Sam…” You said, your voice high as you felt yourself getting enticingly close. It never took him long to make you come.

“Fuck, baby girl…you know I love it when you say my name like that….”

His pace was building as you met him on every thrust, pushing your ass back against him.

“Say it again…just like that….” He said, his voice getting that edge to it that made your insides pulse.

“Make me.” You whispered.

He pulled back, almost pulling out but not quite, and then rammed in again hard.

“Oh fuck…Sammm…” You moaned.

He did it again, making sure the angle was just right so he was pushing against the soft, tender place inside of you that sent you wild. And then again. And again.

“Oh God, Sam….”

“You are so fucking sexy…not gonna last long with you getting so tight around me like that baby…” You could tell, his voice was starting to sound like he was beginning to lose control.

“Sammmmm…..” You felt his dick fucking into you at that fast punishing pace that pushed you over the edge, his fingers matching it against your clit.

“Come for me baby….you know I love it when I feel you coming around my dick…I need it…please…I need to feel you…..”

You could feel yourself starting to fall apart around him.

He knew all the things to say to get you there.

“…yeah, there’s my girl…that’s it….fuck…my good, good girl…so beautiful…so beautiful when you let me fuck you like this…when you take me so, so deep….such a good, beautiful girl…acting like a dirty, dirty whore just for me…just because you know I love it….just for me…my dirty, beautiful girl…let me fuck you like I know you like…let me make you come on my cock….I can feel you so wet and so tight and so close….”

“Sammmmmm….” You felt it as it ripped through you, felt it like a wave of perfect delicious bliss that ran through every nerve of your body, making you feel like you were wiped out by it, by how good it felt, as he fucked you hard and deep through it.

“Yeah…yeah…just like that…let go….I can feel you, sweetheart…you feel so fucking good…making me come…making me fill you up…” You felt him thrust harder and harder until he let out a loud groaning grunt against your ear, making his last few strong, powerful thrusts up into you as his arm pulled you crushingly close as he whispered your name again and again as he came.

The aftershocks were still running through you as you felt him still inside of you, the deep wracking breaths against your ear as you felt his chest heave against your back. He moved his hand from your clit, knowing you’d be too sensitive now and instead ran his hand up and down your arm, the feel of it across your skin feeling delicious as your whole body felt liked exposed nerves needing his calming touch. You shuddered in his arms, slowly calming down, trying to regain an even breathing pattern.

He kissed you slowly and sumptuously on your neck and up by your ear, nibbling gently against your lobe.

“You OK, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Yeah…I’m good…I’m really, really good.” You said, and as you regained your composure you realised that you actually were. Your headache was fading so fast that it was actually pretty much already gone. “Oh my God…Sam…it worked…..I feel better….” You said, laughing at the ridiculousness of the cure but marvelling at how efficient it was.

“Good.” He said, sounding relieved. “I’m so glad….but, we still don’t have to go tonight if you’re not feeling-“

“What?! No….we’re going…what’s the time…?” You looked at the clock on your night stand. “Oh my God! I’ve got to get ready!” You turned around in his arms and kissed him. “I can’t believe you cured me. Is there nothing you cannot do?!”

He bit his lip and looked up, pretending to try to find something and fail. It made you laugh despite yourself. You loved it when he played the dork. He squeezed you close to him and kissed you, sweet and soft….and then deeper and hotter…

“We should get ready…” You said, knowing it never took Sam long to get ready for ‘Round 2’.

“OK.” He said, sounding disappointed. He got up and put his sweatpants back on. “I’m gonna go shower…”

You were getting up and pulling the t shirt back over your head when he stopped by the door.

“Hey,” He said turning, “…you should wear that thing I like…the thing that you look real sexy in…”

“What? Which thing? I don’t know what you mean?”

He smiled and walked back over to you. He shrugged.

“I didn’t have an outfit in mind. It’ll be true whatever you wear. It just sounded like something guys say to their beautiful girlfriends before they take them to parties? I wanted to get to say it to you. Wanted you to hear it. Go in that t shirt if you want. You’ll still be the most beautiful woman there.”

This lovable ass, you thought as he leaned in to kiss you again.

.

A few hours later, you were at the party. You were glad Sam had managed to cure you. Even though it was just a hunter party and even though it was just Christmas music in someone’s lounge with some tinsel strewn about the place, it had felt pretty great to watch Sam’s face beam with pride every time he introduced you to someone as his ‘girlfriend’.

You both stood in the corner of the room, drinking from plastic cups full of heavily spiked eggnog, as Michael Buble’s dulcet tones filled the air. 

“You look beautiful.” He said, turning to you and grinning. “You always do…but you know…still.”

“Thanks…I’m glad we came.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips. It made you laugh despite yourself.

“Oh my God…you know what I meant! Although….yeah…that too…”

He smiled and put his arms around you, slowly walking you back into the dark corner behind you.

“Sam?! What are you….?”

“I just wanted to say ‘Merry Christmas’.”

“It’s not actually Christmas for a few weeks yet…”

“I know…but…it’s gonna be just….it’s going to be a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah….I have the most incredible girlfriend….and I love her….so yeah….”

“You do?” You asked. He hadn’t said that before.

“I do.”

“Well…I love you.”

“You do?” He said, his wide grip deepening so his dimples showed. God, he looked so handsome when that happened. He looked handsome anyway, but still.

“Yeah. I love you.” You said, smiling. “I still don’t get why we had to be in the dark corner of the room but-“

“Look up.” He said.

You looked up and saw the sprig of mistletoe that hung above you. Yeah, it was cheesy and cliché but also…it was kind of cute.

“Sam!….How long have you been trying to get us stood under this?”

“Literally since we got here.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. The way he was so sweet and romantic. The way he was so gorgeous and sexy. The way he always made you feel better; made everything…better.

He reached up, his hand grazing your neck as his fingers played with the hair behind your ear and he drew you close. He leaned into kiss you, stopping just before his lips met yours to look deep in your eyes as he softly smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.” He said, his eyes warm and full of love.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” You said, letting your eyes shut as he kissed you there under the mistletoe. His soft, sweet lips against yours as his arms pulled you close. Sam Winchester, you thought, he was the best Christmas present a girl could ever get.


End file.
